pendoriapbbgfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Interface
When you first log in you will see a screen similar to this one except you will only have 100 actions to start off with instead. Each action takes 6 seconds to complete so you are given 10 minutes worth of actions to play with before having to refresh the green bar at the top (you can click on it to save from always going to the "Actions" link off to the left) of the main game area. You can increase the amount of actions by either purchasing more actions via Rhodium boosts (Boosts), upgrading your Arena (Scraptown) or joining/creating a guild that has the Gym building. The server is based in Central European Time. On the left side of the screen you have your in-game name, Battle/Tradeskill level, progress bar and server time. Below is a list of links you will normally see: * http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Actions Actions * Profile * Inventory * Boosts * http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Market Market * http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Guilds Guilds * http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Scraptown Scraptown * Messages * Logout Actions will take you to a Battle tab to begin with but it can be switched to Tradeskill if you choose not to fight monsters. You can change what you wish to fight/tradeskill in by clicking on the drop-down menu in the middle of the window. Profile brings up the following tabs: * Overview * Settings * Titles * Referrals * http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements Achievements Overview gives you a brief summary of your character in the game. Other players can view everything except for the Currency section. Settings gives you the options to change how many chat lines the game saves before they begin to get removed from your chat box (100, 200, 300, 400 or 500); Choose whether you want to see global drops or not; Choose whether you want everyone to know you made an in-game purchase or you would rather be anonymous; List the market equipment order from highest level or lowest level first; and set your personal guild exp, gold and/or resource tax rates. http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_&_Titles#Titles Titles allow you to view your obtained and/or unobtained titles in the game so far and select which one you'd like to show up in chat channels. Referrals shows you your referral link if you wish to refer other players to the game, who you were referred by (if applicable) and the players who you have referred (shows their name, level, amount donated and last action time). The only reward you get is 10% of any Rhodium purchase made by one of your referred players in-game. http://pendoriapbbg.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements Achievements gives you a total of four tabs to view: Overview, Levels, Quests and Miscellaneous. All of the tabs below the Overview show you how to acquire Achievement Points which can unlock titles and free Rhodium (as seen on the Overview tab). ' 'Inventory brings up the following tabs: * Equipment * Character * Scrap Items * Basic Item Shop Equipment lists all of the equipment currently in your inventory that is *not* equipped. Each item will have four options to choose from: Equip, Upgrade, List and Scrap. Equip moves the item to the Character tab to be worn. Upgrade opens up a new page that shows you what stats will go up and by how much as long as the required gold and resources are acquired for each upgrade. There is no cap on how far you can upgrade an item however it isn't recommended to go much higher than 10-15 due to the costs by that time. List allows you to put that specific piece up onto the Market to be sold. Finally, Scrap lets you destroy that individual item for SP instead of as bulk sweep. Character lists all of the equipment that *is* currently being used and will only have the options of Remove and Upgrade to choose from for each item. Scrap Items allows you to destroy all items of a certain rarity that you don't want for Spare Parts (one of the game's currencies). Basic gives you nothing in return. Normal provides you with 200 SP; Rare gives you 500 SP; Epic gives you 800 SP; and Legendary gives you ??? SP. Upgrading items does not increase the amount of SP you will get back. The Basic Item Shop allows you to acquire very basic gear if you cannot afford to purchase it off the player market. It is recommended you do not rely on this past level 50 or so despite being able to buy equipment up to level 1000. Market allows you to list any currency you can collect during normal gameplay and put equipment up for sale that other players can purchase and/or upgrade. You can view your own listings and search for specific items and levels. Guild brings up the following tabs: * Join * Invitations * Create Under the Join tab you can view all the guilds that currently exist in the game in the order they were created. If you click on the little white/green plus button on the left of a guild you can enter in a reason as to why you're applying but it is not necessary. If you've been looking for a guild, found one and have been told that an invite was sent to you, you would go to Invitations to choose to either Accept/Decline the invitation. If you choose to Accept you will immediately join the guild and have access to the Guild chat channel. If you would rather run a guild instead of simply being in one, you can Create it for 2.5M gold, 5000 Spare Parts and 25 Rhodium. You get to choose a name and description for it immediately with more options once it's created. ' Scraptown' gives you access to your own personal town that gives you small upgradable boosts to your gameplay. When a building finishes you will be notified by a yellow "!" next to the link. Messages allows you to send in-game messages out to a specific player if they are either online or off. Logout allows you to securely log off from the game.